Pastoralny Instytut Biblijny
Pastoralny Instytut Biblijny (ang. Pastoral Bible Institute, PBI) – korporacja prawna powołana w 1918 roku w wyniku niezadowolenia części Badaczy Pisma Świętego z wyboru Josepha F. Rutherforda (1869–1942) na stanowisko prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica po śmierci Charlesa Taze Russella (1852–1916). PBI jest wydawcą czasopisma „The Herald Of Christ’s Kingdom” należącego do Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Okoliczności powstania PBI Założyciel ruchu Badaczy Pisma Świętego i równocześnie prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica, C.T. Russell, zostawił testament spisany 29 czerwca 1907 roku, w którym wyraził nadzieję, że nadzór nad wydawanym przez niego czasopismem „Strażnica Syjońska” po jego śmierci obejmie grupa pięciu osób. Russell wskazał imiennie: Williama E. Page’a, Williama E. Van Amburgha, Henry’ego Claya Rockwella, Edwarda W. Brenneisena i Fredericka H. Robisona oraz gdyby z jakiś przyczyn nastąpił wakat: A.E. Burgessa, Roberta H. Hirsha, Isaaca F. Hoskinsa, George’a H. Fishera, Josepha F. Rutherforda i dr. Johna Edgara (1862–1910). Po śmierci C.T. Russella, która nastąpiła 31 października 1916, zgodnie z jego życzeniem testament ten został wydrukowany w najbliższym wydaniu „Strażnicy” z 1 grudnia 1916 roku. Ponieważ William E. Page i Edward W. Brenneisen ze względów osobistych zrezygnowali z udziału w Komitecie Redakcyjnym wybrano na ich miejsce Roberta H. Hirsha i Josepha F. RutherfordaW Komitecie Redakcyjnym usługiwali więc W.E. Van Amburgh, H.C. Rockwell, F.H. Robison, R.H. Hirsh i J.F. Rutherford.. Zarząd Towarzystwa Strażnica powołał Komitet Wykonawczy złożony z Alfreda I. Ritchiego – przewodniczący, Williama E. Van Amburgha – sekretarz oraz Josepha F. Rutherforda – zastępca przewodniczącego, który sprawował nadzór nad działalnością Towarzystwa Strażnica do czasu wyboru nowego prezesaW październiku 1916 roku w zarządzie Towarzystwa Strażnica zasiadali: C.T. Russell – prezes, A.I. Ritchie – wiceprezes, W.E. Van Amburgh – sekretarz-skarbnik oraz członkowie: J.D. Wright, I.F. Hoskins, H.C. Rockwell i J.F. Rutherford. Dwa dni po śmierci C.T. Russella na brakujące miejsce członkiem zarządu został wybrany A.N. Pierson.. Jednymi z pierwszych decyzji Komitetu Wykonawczego było powierzenie w listopadzie 1916 roku opracowania siódmego tomu Wykładów Pisma Świętego Claytonowi J. Woodworthowi i George’owi H. Fisherowi oraz wysłanie Paula S.L. Johnsona do Anglii. 6 stycznia 1917 roku walne zgromadzenie akcjonariuszy Towarzystwa Strażnica na dorocznym spotkaniu zorganizowanym w Lyceum Theater w Pittsburghu powołało Josepha F. Rutherforda na stanowisko nowego prezesa, Andrew N. Pierson został wiceprezesem, a William E. Van Amburgh sekretarzem-skarbnikiem. W walnym zgromadzeniu uczestniczyło około 600 reprezentantów zborówW tym samym czasie (6, 7 stycznia) w Carnegie Hall w Pittsburghu, zorganizowano pierwszą po śmierci C.T. Russella konwencję. Uczestniczyło w niej około 1500 osób.. Rozwiązano też Komitet Wykonawczy. Na początku 1917 roku J.F. Rutherford odwołał z Wielkiej Brytanii przebywającego tam od listopada 1916 roku P.S.L. Johnsona, który miał zapoznać się z sytuacją w angielskim biurze zarządu International Bible Students Association (IBSA)International Bible Students Association (IBSA, „Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego”) to korporacja prawna zarejestrowana 30 czerwca 1914 w Londynie, która reprezentowała europejskich Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Podlega ono pod Towarzystwo Strażnica. W pierwszym zarządzie IBSA zasiadali: Charles T. Russell – prezes, Jesse Hemery – wiceprezes, Henry J. Shearn – sekretarz i William Crawford – skarbnik. i zdać pisemną relację zarządowi Towarzystwa Strażnica. W trakcie tej wizyty w Wielkiej Brytanii Johnson przekroczył swoje uprawnienia, próbując odwołać 2 spośród 3 członków zarządu IBSA (Henry’ego J. Shearna i Williama Crawforda, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali). W przemówieniach Johnson przedstawiał siebie jako następcę C.T. Russella oraz wykorzystując niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem dokumenty, w które przed wyjazdem wyposażył go Komitet Wykonawczy, bezprawnie przejął kontrolę nad londyńskim kontem bankowym Towarzystwa Strażnica. Nadzorca oddziału londyńskiego, Jesse Hemery, zwrócił się do J.F. Rutherforda z prośbą o reakcję. W rezultacie Rutherford wyznaczył kilkuosobowy komitet londyńskich współwyznawców nie należących do zarządu, który po zapoznaniu się z faktami zalecił odwołanie Johnsona. P.S.L. Johnson nie chciał się podporządkować decyzji prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica, sprawiał wrażenie niezastąpionego w Wielkiej Brytanii, wysyłał listy i depesze usprawiedliwiające swoje postępowanie i w rezultacie do Nowego Jorku powrócił dopiero w marcu 1917 roku. W kwietniu 1917 roku Johnson wdał się w spór z prezesem Towarzystwa Strażnica J.F. Rutherfordem. Wielokrotnie próbował nakłonić Rutherforda, by ponownie wysłał go do Londynu, na co jednak nie uzyskał zgody. W tym sporze P.S.L. Johnson próbował wpłynąć na członków zarządu, przeciągając na swoją stronę czterech z nich – Roberta H. Hirsha (29 marca 1917 zastąpił w zarządzie Henry’ego C. Rockwella), Alfreda I. Ritchiego, Isaaca F. Hoskinsa i Jamesa D. Wrighta. Wybór Rutherforda na stanowisko prezesa oraz jego sposób zarządzania spowodował, że niezadowoleni członkowie zarządu podjęli nieudaną próbę przejęcia jego stanowiska. Na statutowym zebraniu zarządu, które zostało przeprowadzone 20 czerwca 1917 roku w poszerzonym składzie, czterech niezadowolonych członków zarządu próbowało przedstawić rezolucję dotyczącą poprawek statutu Towarzystwa Strażnica umożliwiających przekazanie uprawnień administracyjnych prezesa na ręce członków zarządu. Ponieważ propozycja ta była sprzeczna zarówno z porządkiem organizacyjnym obowiązującym za urzędowania C.T. Russella, jak również z wolą członków Towarzystwa Strażnica, jego prezes J.F. Rutherford nie umieścił tego wniosku w porządku obrad, a plan przejęcia uprawnień prezesa przez zarząd został udaremniony. 17 lipca 1917 roku Joseph F. Rutherford rozpowszechnił w trakcie śniadania rodziny Betel w Brooklynie 736-stronicową publikację „The Finished Mystery” (pol. „Dokonana tajemnica”), wydaną pod redakcją Claytona J. Woodwortha i George’a H. Fishera. Podobnie jak w czasach C.T. Russella, książka ta została wydana za zgodą prezydium zarządu, które stanowili prezes, wiceprezes i sekretarz-skarbnik. Wywołało to ostry sprzeciw czterech czołowych działaczy Badaczy Pisma Świętego, którzy oczekiwali, że decyzja o wydaniu książki powinna zapaść za zgodą zarządu w pełnym jego składzie. Publikacja ta z racji na silnie antywojenny wydźwięk przyczyniła się również do późniejszych prześladowań Badaczy Pisma Świętego i aresztowania ośmiu czołowych działaczy. W dniu wydania książki „The Finished Mystery”, w trakcie śniadania członków rodziny Betel w Brookylnie doszło do jawnej manifestacji P.S.L. Johnsona, Francisa H. McGee oraz czterech niezadowolonych członków zarządu wymierzonej przeciw przywództwu J.F. Rutherforda nad Towarzystwem Strażnica. Ponieważ podważanie przez oponentów pozycji J.F. Rutherforda jako prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica mogło sparaliżować pracę wykonywaną w domu Betel, Rutherford pozbawił Johnsona przywilejów pielgrzymskich i nakazał mu opuścić Dom Biblijny. Natomiast czterej niezadowoleni członkowie zarządu, którzy zostali zamianowani bezpośrednio przez C.T. Russella, lecz nie zostali wybrani przez głosowanie akcjonariuszy Towarzystwa Strażnica, zgodnie ze statutem Towarzystwa prawnie nie byli członkami zarząduSpośród siedmiu członków zarządu 6 stycznia 1917 roku podczas dwudniowego walnego zgromadzenia akcjonariuszy Towarzystwa Strażnica wybrano jedynie trzech członków zarządu: Joseph F. Rutherford został powołany na stanowisko prezesa, Andrew N. Pierson został wiceprezesem, a William E. Van Amburgh sekretarzem-skarbnikiem. Natomiast w kwestii pozostałych stanowisk nie przeprowadzono głosowania. Niejako automatycznie zajęli je pozostali członkowie zarządu: Henry C. Rockwell, Alfred I. Ritchi, Isaac F. Hoskins i James D. Wright.. Ponieważ Towarzystwo Strażnica zostało zarejestrowane zgodnie z „Prawem o niedochodowych stowarzyszeniach Wspólnoty Pensylwanii” J.F. Rutherford zwrócił się w tej sprawie z prośbą o opinię do J. Fithiana Tatema (1869–1921), prawnika z Filadelfii, znawcy prawa o stowarzyszeniach zgodnie z prawodawstwem stanu Pensylwania. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi na piśmie Rutherford zwolnił ich ze stanowiska i w sierpniu 1917 roku z własnej woli opuścili oni Dom Betel w Brooklynie. Czterem zwolnionym członkom zarządu Rutherford zaproponował działalność w charakterze pielgrzymów, którą to propozycję odrzucili. Na ich miejsce Rutherford wyznaczył czterech nowych członków zarządu: Alexandra H. Macmillana, dr. Waltera E. Spilla, Johna A. Bohneta i George’a H. Fishera. Nominacja nowych członków zarządu została zatwierdzona na najbliższym zebraniu statutowym Towarzystwa Strażnica, które odbyło się 5 stycznia 1918 roku. Jeszcze przed kolejnym zebraniem statutowym, w angielskim wydaniu Strażnicy z 1 listopada 1917 roku zaproponowano przeprowadzenie w każdym zborze referendum dotyczącego składu zarządu Towarzystwa oraz obsady stanowiska prezesa, wiceprezesa i sekretarza-skarbnika. Do 15 grudnia swoje głosy nadesłało 813 zborów ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Na 11 421 biorących udział w referendum 10 869 osób opowiedziało się za sprawowaniem funkcji prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica przez J.F. RutherfordaKolejne głosy poparcia na objęcie stanowiska prezesa zebrali: M. Sturgeon – 376; A.N. Pierson – 49; C.J. Woodworth – 28; P.S.L. Johnson – 20; R.J. Martin – 17; W.E. Van Amburgh – 14; A.I. Ritchie – 10. Poza tymi głosami 38 rozdzieliło się pomiędzy innych kandydatów. W.E. Van Amburgh otrzymał 10 700 głosów poparcia na objęcie stanowiska sekretarza-skarbnika, a A.N. Pierson 5722 głosy na stanowisko wiceprezesa. Ogółem w ankiecie uwzględniono 108 nazwisk.. Ostatecznie ponowny wybór J.F. Rutherforda na stanowisko prezesa oraz nieprzejednane stanowisko jego oponentów doprowadziły na początku 1918 roku do odłączenia się części Badaczy Pisma Świętego od Towarzystwa StrażnicaW 1918 roku do Komitetu Redakcyjnego Strażnicy należeli: J.F. Rutherford, W.E. Van Amburgh, G.H. Fisher, F.H. Robison i W.E. Page – wszyscy byli wymienieni w testamencie C.T. Russella.. Powstanie PBI 5 stycznia 1918 roku na dorocznym walnym zebraniu członków Towarzystwa Strażnica odbyły się wybory zarządu, na których potwierdzono zwierzchnictwo J.F. Rutherforda nad Towarzystwem. Najpierw wybrano siedmioosobowy zarząd, w którym według liczby otrzymanych głosów znaleźli się: J.F. Rutherford, A.H. Macmillan, W.E. Van Amburgh, dr W.E. Spill, J.A. Bohnet, C.H. Anderson i G.H. Fisher, a następnie przez aklamację prawomocnie powołano Josepha F. Rutherforda na stanowisko prezesa, Charlesa H. Andersona jako wiceprezesa, a Williama E. Van Amburgha jako sekretarza-skarbnika. Pielgrzym Richard H. Barber wysunął kandydaturę Josepha Rutherforda na stanowisko prezesa oraz sześciu innych osób na członków zarządu a pełnomocnik opozycjonistów zgłosił siedmiu innych kandydatów do zarządu. Ogólnie na szesnastu kandydatów ośmiu należało do grona oponentów J.F. Rutherforda. Nikt z nich nie otrzymał wystarczającej liczby głosów członków Towarzystwa Strażnica, by dostać się do siedmioosobowego zarząduW głosowaniu członków Towarzystwa kolejne miejsca pod względem liczby otrzymanych głosów zajęli: 8. – Andrew N. Pierson; 9. – Menta Sturgeon; 10. – Robert H. Hirsh; 11. – Isaac F. Hoskins; 12. – Alfred I. Ritchie; 13. – James D. Wright; 14. – Henry C. Rockwell; 15. – Paul S.L. Johnson i 16. – William J. Hollister.4 stycznia 1919 roku, podczas dorocznego walnego zebrania akcjonariuszy Towarzystwa Strażnica mimo pobytu 8 czołowych działaczy w zakładzie karnym w związku z niesłusznymi oskarżeniami o szpiegostwo ponownie wybrano Josepha F. Rutherforda na stanowisko prezesa. Ponadto Charles A. Wise został wiceprezesem, William E. Van Amburgh sekretarzem-skarbnikiem, a członkami zarządu: Richard H. Barber, dr Walter E. Spill, William Franklyn Hudgings i Charles H. Anderson. Ponownie w zarządzie nie znalazł się nikt z opozycjonistów mimo obecności kilku z nich na walnym zebraniu.. Po przegranych wyborach, wieczorem tego samego dnia grupa około 50–60 niezadowolonych działaczy spotkała się na nieformalnym zebraniu w jednym z salonów hotelu Fort Pitt w Pittsburghu. Spotkanie to przeciągnęło się również na dzień kolejny. Wtedy też powołano siedmioosobowy komitet, w skład którego weszli James D. Wright, Ingram I. Margeson, Francis H. McGee, Raymond G. Jolly, Paul S.L. Johnson, Isaac F. Hoskins oraz Robert H. Hirsh. Komitet ten, nazwany „Komitetem siedmiu”, postawił sobie za cel organizowanie zborów będących w opozycji do Towarzystwa Strażnica oraz poczynienie przygotowań do wydania nowego czasopisma pod nazwą „The Bible Standard and Herald of Christ’s Kingdom” (pol. Sztandar Biblijny i Zwiastun Chrystusowego Królestwa). 26 marca 1918 roku opozycjoniści obchodzili Pamiątkę śmierci Chrystusa już poza zborami związanymi z Towarzystwem Strażnica. 1 marca 1918 roku członkowie Komitetu założycielskiego rozesłali do pewnej liczby zborów Badaczy Pisma Świętego list zapowiadający rozpoczęcie pracy pielgrzymskiej niezależnej od Towarzystwa Strażnica oraz wydawanie niezależnego czasopisma. W ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy doszło między członkami Komitetu do licznych sporów na tle organizacyjnym. Postanowiono utworzyć nową korporację Pastoralny Instytut Biblijny (PBI), której statut mieli opracować R.G. Jolly i F.H. McGee. Jednak w wyniku wewnętrznych poróżnień pozostali członkowie komitetu rozpoczęli starania o usunięcie z jego składu R.G. Jolly’ego, P.S.L. Johnsona i R.H. Hirsha. Podział grupy dokonał się na pierwszej konwencji zorganizowanej przez PBI w dniach od 26 do 29 lipca 1918 w Asbury Park (New Jersey), gdy do komitetu wybrano Jamesa D. Wrighta, Henry’ego Claya Rockwella, Isaaca F. Hoskinsa, Francisa H. McGee, Ingrama I. Margesona, F.F. Cooka oraz P.L. Greinera. Ostateczny rozpad pierwszej grupy nastąpił 5 sierpnia 1918 roku. 12 sierpnia Johnson, Jolly i Hirsh postanowili działać wspólnie, co doprowadziło do powstania ruchu Laymen’s Home Missionary Movement (LHMM). W dniach 8–10 listopada 1918 roku zorganizowano konwencję w Providence (Rhode Island), w której uczestniczyło około 200–300 osób. Rozwiązano wówczas „Komitet siedmiu” oraz utworzono Pastoralny Instytut Biblijny, który pod przewodnictwem F.H. McGee utworzył zbory Wolnych Badaczy Pisma ŚwiętegoPierwszy zarząd PBI stanowili: James D. Wright, Ingram I. Margeson, P.L. Greiner, Francis H. McGee, Henry Clay Rockwell, E.J. Pritchard oraz Isaac F. Hoskins.. W krótkim czasie PBI podzielił się na kilka dalszych, niezależnych od siebie grup, które z czasem zaczęły zanikać. Na podstawie porównania sprawozdań z Pamiątki śmierci Chrystusa z 5 kwietnia 1917 i 13 kwietnia 1919 ocenia się, że zbory związane z Towarzystwem Strażnica opuściło mniej niż 4000 osóbW 1918 roku sprawozdania z Pamiątki były niekompletne zarówno z przyczyny podziału w zborach, jak też nagonki na Badaczy Pisma Świętego i aresztowania 8 czołowych działaczy w związku z wydaniem książki „The Finished Mystery”.. W grudniu 1918 roku ukazał się pierwszy numer czasopisma Pastoralnego Instytutu Biblijnego, nazwanego ostatecznie skróconą nazwą „The Herald Of Christ’s Kingdom”. Ten pierwszy numer przedłożono zarządowi PBI 18 lipca 1918 rokuW 1951 roku „Laymen’s Home Missionary Movement” nazwą „The Bible Standard and Herald of Christ’s Kingdom” nazwał swoje pismo ukazujące się pod pierwotnym tytułem „The Herald of the Epiphany”.. Jego komitet redakcyjny stanowili: Isaac F. Hoskins, Randolph Elwood Streeter, Ingram I. Margeson, Henry C. Rockwell i dr Samuel Nelson Wiley. Nakład czasopisma wynosił około 3000 egzemplarzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie oraz około 1000 w innych krajach. Do czerwca 1961 roku czasopismo to ukazywało się jako miesięcznik, od numeru z lipca/sierpnia 1961 ukazuje się jako dwumiesięcznik. Biura PBI znajdowały się w Brooklynie przy Fulton Street 262. W Polsce publikacje Pastoralnego Instytutu Biblijnego wydaje wydawnictwo Na Straży. Późniejsze lata W latach 30. XX wieku niektórzy prominentni działacze PBI pod wpływem pism Ernesta Charlesa Henningesa i Matthew L. McPhaila, którzy w roku 1909 wdali się w spór doktrynalny z Charlesem T. Russellem i odłączyli się od Towarzystwa Strażnica, zaczęli zaprzeczać niewidzialnej obecności Jezusa i innym ważnym wierzeniom Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W roku 1936 dyrektor PBI, Isaac F. Hoskins (zm. 1957), a wraz z nim inni, wycofał się z działalności w Pastoralnym Instytucie Biblijnym i zaczął publikować czasopismo „The Watchers of the Morning”, które ukazywało się do czerwca 1957 roku. Pod koniec lat 60. XX wieku liczbę członków zborów Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego szacowano na 15 tys. spośród których co czwarty mieszkał w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a spora grupa w Polsce. Należeli oni do około 150–200 dużych zborów. Biura PBI przeniesiono do Pacific Palisades w stanie Kalifornia. Od stycznia 2004 roku dwumiesięcznik „The Herald Of Christ’s Kingdom” zaczęto wydawać w języku polskim pod nazwą „The Herald Zwiastun Królestwa Chrystusowego”. W tym czasie członkami komitetu redakcyjnego angielskiego wydania czasopisma byli: Michael Brann, Carl Hagensick, Homer Montague, Michael Nekora oraz David Rice. Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Odstępstwo